The Millennium Comet
by True-InTha-Blue
Summary: A few months after the Cyber Beast Incident, MegaMan and Lan are back in ACDC town, but just when things seemed normal, a strange object from space falls to the quiet town. No one knows what it is or why it is here, all MegaMan knows is that for some reason it feels... familiar. (Takes place before my other fic 'The Love of Many')
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BAAAAAACCCKKKK!**

 **...**

 **Well, I know most readers want the sequel to my post popular story FOSTA.  
BUT I'M STILL WORKING ON THAT!  
:D**

 **Anyway.  
Back from my break and I missed doing things for Battle Network.  
So I'm going to do a thing.**

 **For those who are new here, this does relate somewhat to my other Battle Netowork Fic known as 'The Love of Many'.**  
 **It's cheesy, one of my beginning fics. Read at your own risk. But I did develop a lot of world building for the series.**

 **Which much I am basing this on.**

 **However**

 **I will be writing a side fic (more like an explanation of my interpretation of the BN universe and why I did it, ranging everything from NetNavi Culture to MegaMan .EXE himself)**

 **But this is a little fic I wanted to stir up. It takes place a few years before 'The Love of Many',  
But it's been a few Months since Battle Network 6.**

 **The Hikari's have moved back into ACDC town.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: MegaMan Battle Network is made by Capcom  
(To which I hope it gets a remake in 3D. It is but a dream)**

* * *

The Millennium Comet

By True-InTha-Blue

Chapter 1

It was an average night in ACDC town.

The world renewed Hero Lan Hikari with his NetNavi: MegaMan, was sleeping soundly at night. In Lan's 7th grade year, not much has changed. He was still sort of a boy who has not yet hit puberty and still was very much a child he was back in 6th grade and even 5th grade.

While there were a few boxes scattered around his room, showing signs of unpacking and moving in, there was still there was a sign he was starting to get more comfortable. His room was still covered in posters of heroes and navis, soccer themed decorations and cushions were scattered around the floor and books, mainly graphic novels, were crammed in the shelf next to his desk. There his PC sat along with his PET rested MegaMan, The true power behind Lan Hikari's exploits in saving the world.

Unlike his NetOp, MegaMan was up tonight, having no desire to rest. He was still working on the inner programs of the house, from safety networks, firewalls, to the microwave programs that had Mrs. Hikari's personalized preferences. Not only that is that he simply didn't want to sleep. His being was a bit hardwired to be restless tonight. His mind just wanted to be distracted and didn't want to rest or relax. As irritating as it was at least he could do was work finalizing some of the workload it took moving back to their house in ACDC town.

They only moved back about a few weeks ago and it still was pretty hectic.

The NetNavi sighed. Lan's friends had hardly let the boy out of his sight these days, leaving him and their other NetNavis, Gutsman, Roll, Glyde, Iceman, and himself to their own devices. Normally this would be a problem as NetNavis weren't naturally programmed to _'hang out_ ' on their own. Luckily he, MegaMan, knew how.

At first,he and the rest were pretty sad seeing how easily that their NetOps were moving on. But that's how the lifecycle of the NetNavi went along. And this was of sort was a good sign; their humans were growing up and that is what their purpose was. To help humans.

Still didn't mean they liked it. _'I won't deny it, this will be a hurtful phase for us.'_ The blue navi thought with a frown. But at least he would be with his fellow NetNavis. Their own emotions improving to match his own.

Yet they were still leagues away from matching his emotional diversity.

He was silent, shaking his head, trying desperately to empty his matrix of all needless thought. Now wasn't time to be human, he needed to be a machine that needed to get his job done for tonight.

Yet fate would deny him that for tonight and even for a while.

Immediately, the sub-matrix alarms system was going off in his system. He had them installed after too many times of being caught off guard. This mean this meant that computers at Sci-Labs where going off in alarm. Specifically that some foreign object was in trajectory towards Electopia. Closing his eyes and concentrating all his power towards the system he tried to find the specifics.

The coordinates were heading towards ACDC town!

From the outside, in the human world, he heard sirens were going off. The startled yelp of his NetOp told him that they were particularly loud.

 _"W-Wazaa-goin-on?!"_ Lan slurred in his half-awake stupor.

MegaMan did not hesitate to answer. "A strange foreign object is flying towards ACDC Town park. Lan I suggest we take shel-"

 _"We gotta go see it!"_ Lan interrupted with his hero bravado taking over.

The Blue Bomber sighed and conceded, knowing it was better than the argue with his younger twin.

Still, if he could, he would give a good smack on his Net Op's head for running into danger so easily.

Swiftly down the stairs, even with the commotion, momma even woke up (bless her, she needed all the rest she could get). Lan made way through the door and out to the lit streets of the Town. Police cars and the vans containing that of the Net Police and Sci Labs were on the scene to whatever was coming.

Lazers had and radar dishes had been set up and were aiming at a flaming object in the sky.

Another larger radar-like device was looming above the figures.

"Dad!" Lan spotted his father in the crowd.

"Lan!' Dr. Hikari cried out. He wanted to question why his son was there but thought better than it resigning the fact his son would always end up attracted to dangerous situations especially when they were centered within his hometown.

"What's going on?" The young Hikari asked the father as scientist collaborated together around the various machines.

"A strange object from space is heading towards the center of ACDC park."

Lan became worried at the familiar scenario. "Is it like Dou's Comet?"

The scientist shook his head. "Thankfully no. From what we can see, the object is far, far smaller. However, it will leave a nasty impact in the middle of the park when it hits. Right now, we are going to use this to test the limits of our newest project to prevent collateral damage."

"Oh! What would that be?" Lan asked curiosity overriding the fact he was in a danger zone.

The father pointed to the largest radar dish. "A Kinetic Displacement unit. Using the same technology that we use to prevent natural disasters, this machine will take the energy and force of the meteor and disperse from the energy field to the transformers."

"Oh." That sounded very anticlimactic to the pre-teen. "So you guys are just damage control?"

The father paused mid-step and his workings on the machine. As if debating o-n what he should say next. In the end, the older Hikari decided that one way or another Lan would get this information.

"Well... not necessarily. The reason why half of Sci-Labs are here is because of the electromagnetic waves that meteor is releasing." His face furrowed.

"What are they like?" His son prodded.

"Well..." Yuichiro trailed off like he was in disbelief of his own words. "Amongst many unidentifiable signals... There is one... that is... exactly the same as our network here on Earth."

The son's eyes widened and within the PET, so did the Blue Bomber's. Even Duo's comet as a mess of strange signals, while some of them were similar, Duo's network did not have one that was exactly like the internet.

That was... disturbing... to say the least.

As the object got closer, machines whirred to life and Dr. Hikari was the responsible father.

"Lan, we need to get back for safety."

The boy followed his dad's orders to get over a dozen meters away behind though see through carbon barriers. Dr. Hikari followed suit along with all the scientist safely maintaining the machines with computers behind the fields.

MegaMan had a UI containing the distance and visuals of the estimated arrival time and trajectory of the meteor. Meanwhile, Lan watched the physical object get closer and closer. But even with that and the bright spot lights pointing on it, the exact details of it were hard to see.

But then something weird happened.

"Is... it... getting slower?" Lan asked out of the blue. The rest of the scientist, including his dad, had their jaws slowly drop.

" _It is..."_ MegaMan gave the answer as he watched the screen as the object slowed down unnaturally.

As though an outer force was controlling it.

"Put up the barrier now!" Dr. Hikari regained his mind and began the order the other scientist do their jobs.

Within 50 meters upon impact, the Kinetic Displacement Unit sprung a hexagonal force field around the perimeter.

But by then the meteor, now meteorite upon surviving Earth's atmosphere, had slowed to a crawl and upon reaching the ground gently landed, just a foot above. Eerily hovering in midair.

With the spotlights trained fully on the object, you could see that it was unlike most Earthly structures, natural or artificial. Black and purplish crystals formed around it widening as they went up, sparkling with stardust. The meteorite itself was three feet tall and a foot wide.

Everyone was agape with how unlike this thing was expected.

Even Dr. Hikari didn't expect something like this... and felt fear.

"Lan... go home."

Said boy looked indignant. "But Dad!"

" _Go home Lan!"_ MegaMan uncharacteristically raised his voice before Yuichiro could retort.

" _Please for once listen to me and your dad. We don't know what that thing is, or what it can do. At least give them time before barging in."_

Lan looked like he wanted to argue but seeing the look on his dad's face he just merely sighed instead.  
"Fine." He said reluctantly. "But I want to see what is going on tomorrow." Whether this was protectiveness of his town or just simple teenage rebellion was up for grabs, but either was, so long that Lan could be safe for at least a little while, Dr. Hikari would take it.

"Alright." The Head Scientist said tiredly before shooing his son off.

As Lan walked home he brought up his PET. "So what do think that thing is?" He was referring to the Meteor.

" _I don't know."_ MegaMan said plainly. _"Hopefully... nothing dangerous."_ He really didn't want to deal with some other world-threatening catastrophe. Not just right after the Cyber-Beasts incidents.

Lan just had summer vacation and the NetNavi wanted his NetOp to have a relaxing moment.

But unfortunately, knowing his brother, Lan would go on ahead, guns a blazing.

Regardless... He would be there to protect his most important person.

X

 **So... Hope you like it?**

Sorry for the short chapter, but I have learned the importance of pacing over my break.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: MegaMan Battle Network is made by Capcom**

* * *

The Millennium Comet

By True-InTha-Blue

Chapter 2

The Night... was relatively peaceful. Lan slept like a log, despite of the bright lights and police car sirens from the park were the meteor sight was. MegaMan stayed up more, adding even more protection to the house and network. By 4 AM, the NetNavi, despite of not needing sleep, decided it would be good to give himself a break. The stasis would be good keeping him from over thinking thing.

That could be reserved when Lan woke up.

And awake Lan did, not even being alerted by his NetNavi. Why would he? It was summer break.  
And while normally Lan would be thankful to sleep in, the events of the night came rushing back and needless to say-

"MegaMan! How come you didn't wake me up?"

This snapped the Blue Bomber out of his stasis. Well, those were words he never thought he would hear Lan say.

" _Lan... you like sleeping in."_ He said deadpanned.

"But outside! Last night!" The pre-teen pointed to the window. A distance away you could see the Sci-Lab vans still around the park.

The NetNavi sighed, far too tired (figuratively) to deal with his NetOp's stubbornness. Yes, he was the dead brother of Lan who he loved dearly and would protect him from anything... But it was hard to do that when said brother kept rushing headlong into said anything.

" _Whatever..."_ He rubbed his eyes in irritation. _"At least get dressed first..."_ He said to his NetOp who was rushing towards the door in his PJ's

Lan blushed. "Oh... yeah. Right."

 _Two minutes later._

Lan was already outside skating towards the park... Outfitted still the same gear as he always wore.  
Seriously, where did this kid shop at?  
MegaMan has gradually become concerned about this.

Regardless, they reached the park soon after with many scientist still about.

"Dad!" Lan cried seeing his father.

Yuichiro turned and boy did he have dark rings and bags underneath his eyes.

"Dad!" Lan said again and paused. "...You look dead."

Yuichiro sighed. "Well that's what happens when you pull an all nighter. Wait till you get to university life. Then you'll know."

Lan shrugged before trying to look at the meteor that was still in the Kinetic Displacement Barrier (or KDB). And was surrounded by various of scientist and even military personnel.

"So what have you discovered?"

Yuichiro grimaced. "Besides emitting a signal that is exactly like the Network on Earth... It's also completely indestructible. And... that is it, unfortunately."

"Nothing? Indestructible? Seriously?" Lan was taken aback.

Yuichiro nodded. "Yes... We have tried various of methods to try and get a small sample of the crystal growths on it... But nothing has penetrated the shell, let alone even scratch the surface." He took an irritated breath. "And we're trying to keep the military from using more volatile methods to break it. We don't know how it will react but so far the biggest argument we have against them is so far the object seems completely harmless...for now."

"Wow." Lan kept trying to see it. "So... That's it?"

"That it." His dad said simply.

Lan of sort, deflated. He really wanted to see something cool. A mysterious object from space usually resulted in something cool.

MegaMan sensed his NetOps disappointment, while he wanted to scold Lan not considering his own safety as well as others, instead he chose the more tactful route. " _C'mon Lan. We should just let Dr. Hikari continue his work. We don't need to distract him. How about we find a nice netbattle in the Cyber City?"_

That seemed to lift the human's mood a little. "Yeah... Guess you guys will eventually find something." He said to his dad.

"Maybe." The elder Hikari didn't know if finding something about this object would be beneficial or not.

Hopefully it is the former.

And so Lan with MegaMan headed back to the house with the intent to release some of his disappointment with the tried and true method.

Violence.

* * *

In the cyber world, MegaMan stalked the streets (he wasn't stalking) for anyone who was up for a nice quick battle.

And while there were a lot of NetNavis around, suspiciously more than usual. Though none of them seem to wish to battle. Instead many of them were in groups and were simple just walking along with smiles on their faces pointing at different sites in the city.

Wait.

Come to think of it, MegaMan has never seen these NetNavis before... Was it some type of foreign field trip?

No, that couldn't be right. There were too many. Probably a few thousand.

And apparently, those who MegaMan did recognize were just as confused as he was to the new visitors.

Not to mention... once in awhile, he saw these strange newcomers staring at him... dare he say it, in awe?  
And before he could ask them what was wrong, they scurried away whispering things that he couldn't hear.

This day kept getting weirder and weirder. That thought caused our hero to pause.

Wait... could that strange meteor from space be related to these strange... NetNavis?

It seemed a bit farfetched... However... with all the crap he's gone in his life, anything goes.

" _MegaMan, what's up?_ " Lan asked seeing his Navi pause in the middle of the street. The human didn't seem to notice the newcomers. That was normal for humans, most Navis looked the same to them. That was just their nature.

MegaMan shook his head. "Nothing Lan." Even if they were related, MegaMan didn't want his brother to get mixed up in things again. He really had to find something to distract his NetOp before Lan caught on. Luckily for our hero, he spied with his green eyes, something familiar. It was Roll, Glyde and GutsMan! Standing with similar confused expression standing one of the squares that dotted the city.

"Lan, look." He pointed to his friends. Those guys meant that Lan could talk to Mayl, Yai and Dex and therefore distract him from this.

Instantly the human twin brightened. _"Oh awesome! Hey guys!"_ He called out to the of the NetNavis' NetOps screens nearby them.

" _Hey Lan!"_ The human greeted each other.

Aaand, left the NetNavis to their own devices as they chatted with each other. They were used to it though.

"So what's up?" MegaMan asked them. Obviously, he was referring to the current situation.

All three of his friends shrugged.

"Gutss... No one knows." The large Navi shook his head.

Glyde had a similar expression. "It's seems to be a mystery, many others are trying to figure out what is going on today. Many NetOps though assume there is an event."

In other words, the humans are remaining ignorant to the strangeness of the situation. And that meant less anxiety and panic. And because of that, NetNavis were doing their job right.

Roll kept looking around. "It's strange... This... and...outside... What happened last night? I heard sirens and lights from the real world. Mayl heard them as well."

Glyde and GutsMan were unaware of this judging by their surprised expression. Probably because Dex and Yai lived on the far side of town.

MegaMan frowned. "Yeah... the alarms I just installed went completely crazy. Unfortunately that woke Lan up. It was an object from space that landed in ACDC park... Yet it didn't damage anything. Sci-Lab along with Dr. Hikari were already on sight and thankfully he and I were able to convince Lan to go back home."

"That is good..." Roll said with relief. She knew how anxious MegaMan got when Lan was in a not so safe environment.

"Yes... Did you see what it was?" Glyde prodded.

The looks of curiosity were on all of them. Though MegaMan couldn't blame them. They wanted to know what it was to keep their NetOps safe. It was their job.

A mysterious expression twisted its way on the recarniated human. "Its... I never seen anything like it. Some strange crystallized growths on it. Wasn't even that big. Glittered like stars at night." He looked back at them. "Lan asked Dr. Hikari what they have found so far... Apparently that thing is indestructible. And... Well..."

"What?" The three of them whispered with worry.

MegaMan gave a quick glance towards the NetOps' screens. They were a little distance off and turned away from the group of Navis. Still, he lowered his voice. "...The object... had the same signal as the Internet... Exactly the same."

Worry and fear cast over the three.

"That's should be impossible." Glyde whispered with disbelief.

"Gutsss... what does that mean?"

Roll clenched her fist. "It means we stay cautious, keep alert and keep our NetOps safe."

MegaMan nodded agreeing with her. "Exactly... Especially with those strange NetNavis here."

They turned to him.

"You think they and that meteor are related?" Roll asked.

"Hopefully no." But then MegaMan glowered. "But knowing my luck... ." He then gave them a concerned look. "You guys stay safe too. Anything happens, come to me, there are few things on the net now that I can't defeat." This was an undeniable fact. You save the world over six times and you get pretty dang strong. Still, this whole thing made him uneasy.

"Right." The three Navis nodded.

"So... what to do?" GutsMan gestured with his head towards the NetOps who were talking about the meteor. That was going against the goal they wanted.

"Have any ideas?" MegaMan asked referring to the NetOps to get their mind off the current event.

They all got into thinking positions. All their matrixes whirling at a thousands of possibilities (literally, but Gutsman ranked more on lesser percentage than a thousand) to ways to distract humans.

"Ah ha!" Glyde exclaimed with a snap of his fingers. "I believe I have a proposition."

"Let's hear it then." Roll said eagerly.

"Well. It's something that has only been out recently but Miss Yai has taken a liking to it. It's an old card game before the age of NetNavis. A digital one. Recently it has had updated graphics with added NetNavi functionality so that we may participate with our NetOps. While it does require some strategy, there are many ways play and there is something for everyone. Not to mention flashy and has explosions so I assume it will attract most young humans."

That... actually was a good idea. Flashy strategy card game? With explosions? Simple but a great way to distract any young child or pre-teen.

So the game was 'Legacy' based of an old MMO that was really popular for humans quite a few decades ago. Like Glyde said, the graphics were updated to fit to the current Net, however the micro transactions were absolute non existent. Probably for a good thing. But most of the cards had to be exchanged for either junk data or simply gained by doing regular matches, the single player mode or different challenges.

There were classes based off of the MMO which had different abilities and many, many different cards with different effects. Basic, easy to understand, and would keep hyperactive pre-teens from getting into trouble.

Hopefully.

"Oooooo Laaaaaan!"

* * *

It worked.

It worked really well.

Yai who had already been playing some what jumped at the chance to show off what she learned (and win over them) for the first few matches.

Mayl was a quick learner, though, grasping rules quickly already making different decks to counters Yai's.

Dex was going full frontal with power decks... But so far it has been off and on.

Lan had a slow start, mainly because he didn't seem to have an interest in such an old game. But seeing how much fun his friends were having the teen went to join in.

He was catching on fast... Really fast.

But all four were having fun and seem to have completely forgotten about the current events.

Exactly what the NetNavis wanted.

They were all supervising the scene of their humans standing side by side.

"Mission Accomplished." Megaman said as all four of them hi-fived the one next to them.

There was a saying among NetNavis.

Happy NetOps are a NetNavis ultimate goal.

Simple... but true.

Green eyes spied some viruses in the distance, slowly making their way towards the card game. Probably attracted to the new data going around.

The Blue Bomber smirked. Might as well have some of his own fun.

"Wassup?" GutsMan questioned when the Blue Bomber walked passed him.

"While I do want peace, the last thing I want is to get rusty." He said breaking out his MegaBuster before charging towards the viruses with only buster at hand.

Thankfully, for once! He was able to keep all his powerups and upgrades in the new model of PET.

Well... maybe upgrades/powerups weren't a good term for it. In fact, it never was.

In reality... they were keys... to unlock the inhibitors on him.

MegaMan's creation wasn't exactly a peaceful thing. Kinda violent, kinda violital, brutal and extremely unstable.

After all, there was a reason it was called 'The _Ultimate_ Navi Project'.

Dr. Hikari figured out that raising your infant son soul from the dead and making him into the deranged killing machine was not exactly a good idea. Yeah... MegaMan _might_ of had caused a massive blackout surrounding half of Electopia. He _might_ of had nearly caused several natural disasters by disrupting the Environment System.  
... And may or may have not indirectly sent several officials to the hospital by the mental strain of having synchro with their Navis that he deleted.

Brutally.

In fact... MegaMan was extremely vicious back then. Maybe it did have something to do with him as an infant being inserted into a hard soulless machine that caused him to lack control needed to handle the overwhelming power. Or it could have been something else completely.

Regardless, Dr. Hikari took measures to limit access to MegaMan's power, making his default his least powerful form. Using limiters... many, many limiters.

Seriously if they were visible, MegaMan would like a bondage slave.  
The Navi Cust, Change. Bat and all those useful items that helped release said limitors...were cast away and thus making his program default back into that weaker part.

' _NOT ANYMORE!'_ MegaMan thought with glee raising his MegaBuster and blasting a hole clear through the virus.

Now MegaMan's own friends joined in on their own version of fun. Roll slicing, GutsMan punching, Glyde shooting all these viruses along the way.

Without their NetOps noticing, the NetNavis had successfully deleted the viruses in utter elegance.

It was a good day for them. As NetNavis they were proud, PROUD! On how efficient they were being today.

And it seemed like one of their matches the kids were having was wrapping up.

" _AHHA! BLACK HEART, THE DRAGON LORD! SUMMON ALL THE DRAGONS!"_ Lan cried unleashing his trump card ( _ahem)._

Which in a spectacular exploding fashion and roars did Lan's dragons proceeded to destroy everyone else's minions and titans.

Mayl groaned in defeat, Dex was tearing up and Yai was steaming at the epic lose they all suffered.

Lan pumped his fist in victory. "" _Yes! My dragon deck combined with the Spirit Guide class proved unbeatable."_

" _That's because you only won that one match so far with it!"_ Yai yelled at the boy's screen.

" _Yeah! And my undead Mega Slime should have taken your Summon Rock down if it wasn't for that stupid Holy Shield of yours."_ Dex also put in his two cents.

Needless to say by now the NetNavis had no idea what their operators were actually saying.

"I believe the human term of this is, Geek Speak." Glyde explained calmly. The rest nodded sagely.

"Eh... Lan's always been secretly a geek." MegaMan said with a shrug.

Roll added to that. "Mayl's a music nerd."

"Gutss... Dex is no Nerd or Geek." Gutsman crossed his arms in pride.

No one else had the heart to argue that Dex was indeed a geek. Or weeb in some cases.

 _ **A/N: The author themselves would like to say they do not codeem the people who are, infact said author is also a geek, nerd and a little bit of a weeb, as evident of writing fanfiction.**_

" _Okay that has been fifteen matches so far..."_ Mayl counted. _"Wow. We really got ourselves carried away."_ She said with a sweatdrop.

You could see Yai shrug in the human world. _"Eh. Still it was a lot of fun playing with friends. Far better than playing against the default AI of the game. It's so archaic. But that's what you get from old games."_

"Didn't I play against you as well Miss Yai?" Glyde imputed.

" _Yeah."_ But then the heiress scowled. _"But I know you always let me win."_

"Sigh... Guilty."

GutsMan gently patted the Servant Navi's back. It was admirable that Glyde was so dedicated to his duty was a servant Navi despite of his NetOps wishes. He was truly committed to his role.

" _Yo MegaMan! We still need to find a NetBattle."_ Lan said to his Navi.

Oh yeah that's right... MegaMan was not opposed to a Battle but he was surprised that Lan still wanted to after fifteen rounds of a card game.

Then again, it was Lan.

"Sure thing." He agreed.

Glad at his Navi's response, Lan narrowed his eyes. _"Now then..."_ He was looking at his friend wondering which one who should pick.

Then a shudder passed through the spinal code of the Blue Bomber. His eyes widening at the sensation. Something powerful was around... The feeling was like when he faced Bass, when he faced Nebula Grey, when he faced the Cybeast with nothing but a buster.

And then it stopped. Suddenly and without warning.

"Wha...?"

"Is something wrong Mega?" Roll asked seeing his expression.

MegaMan didn't know what to say. "Ah..."

"Excuse me?" A mellow voice came from behind them all.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

 **I do hope people do like this story. I promise it will become more exciting the further it goes along.**

 **I just want to make proper build up and construction.**

 **I promise it won't be your average MegaMan fanfic.**

 **So hope you enjoy it and please review.**


End file.
